Riot
by MewBladeXxX
Summary: But before N's vision went white, he heard a cry from each throat of the Dex Holders that made his blood run cold. "Let's start a riot!"


**Mew: Haha! Another update! I got this idea after listening to Riot by Three Days Grace. Still listening to it, by the way. This took about... Maybe an hour and a half straight? Enjoy, please! **

**Riot**

The wind breezed through the amusement park in Nimbasa City. One could almost feel the deadly aura in the air, as Team Plasma had finally been confronted.

And who other than the Pokedex Holders?

Red's eyes were narrowed with deadly intent as the wind blew his bangs every which way, leaving his shirt flapping in the strong but gentle breeze. Pika's cheeks sparked softly, dangerously, as the small yellow electric rodent perched on his shoulder. Across the large plaza in the amusement park, his red eyes held the gaze of Team Plasma's king, N.

Grunt surrounded the grey eyed, tea green haired teen. His stance, his aura, were both nonchalant, precise, controlling. Red's was calm, serious, and deadly.

Saur crouched in front of him, vines out, and ready to react at the drop of a pin. Poli was leaning against Saur, seeming relaxed, but one could see by the sharpness in his eyes that he could calculate and attack at a given second.

On his right was Blue. She glared defiantly at the grunts who dared looked her way, her fists clenched and sea blue eyes blazing with anger at knowing what crimes Team Plasma had committed. At her side, Blasty had cannons at aim, and lots of grunts at unease.

On his left were Green and Yellow. Yellow was standing partially in front of Green, and partially behind Red. Her face was sad from the Pokemon she could sense that were in pain, but her eyes were determined, and the way she dared to glare at N showed it. Chuchu crouched at her feet, strong, as Yellow's powers channeled into her.

Green's eyes were as sharp as knives, face set in steel, and anger seeped from him in torrents. His Charizard circled above, ready to defend from any aerial attack that Team Plasma dared to launch.

Edging them were the Johto and Hoenn Pokedex Holders. Crystal, Silver, and Emerald bunched around Blue, ready to back her once all hell broke loose. Crystal and Emerald shared similar looks of disgust at N's actions; Crystal had been the one to initially investigate along with Platinum and Green once White and Black had contacted them word of trouble breaking loose in the Unova Region. Megaree and Sceptile stood back to back, Megaree with a fierce look on his face, and Sceptile's leafy tail twitched restlessly.

Silver stood behind Blue, grey eyes looking back and forth, a scowl set on his face. Feraligatr stood with a similar expression on his face, claws extended and sharp teeth showing slightly.

Standing slightly apart from the main group, but closer to Green than to any other person, were Sapphire, Ruby, and Gold. Exbo growled, a low deep note, before Gold glanced at him, and he let the growl peter off. His flames were burning steadily, with the occasional flaring.

Sapphire and Ruby had unconsciously joined hands, knowing that they would face Team Plasma together as one. Zuzu stood with Toro, the bird like Pokemon flexing her fists with a casual ease, as Zuzu glared angrily. Ruby had his glasses on for once, but it didn't deter him from staring flatly at Team Plasma, with an unreadable expression. Sapphire's on the other hand was all rage, and everyone could tell she was ready and raring to fight.

The Sinnoh Pokedex Holders were bunched together as one group, staggered slightly behind Red and Yellow. Platinum's face showed no weakness, just a strong expression, one who knew and accepted what was to come. Her Empoleon stood by her side, as partners.

Diamond and Pearl had both each other's back as well as Platinum's. Tru lumbered behind Diamond, ready for the most likely order – Dia's-Mach-One-and-Only Razor Leaf. Diamond's eyes were set with determination, no doubt nor hesitance in his gaze.

Chimler leaned against Tru lazily, eyes narrowed. Pearl seemed tense when compared, but not nervous. He was always the impatient, upbeat one. And this was the time to truly let his battling ability shine.

The newest Pokedex Holders were next to the Sinnoh Pokedex Holders, and directed behind Red himself. White seemed a bit scared, as if apprehensive. Black had none of that hesitancy, and seem almost eager. Buoh stood by his side, a large smile from cheek to cheek, fiery mane blazing with pride.

Amanda curled around White, glaring regally, and protecting her trainer. She was a proud Pokemon, with royal looks, and would fight to the end. She hissed at the sight of N, remembering that day when N forced her to fight Gigi, and she had lost.

N didn't seem fazed in the least, Zekrom towering over all. To the Pokedex Holder's credit, he noticed, hardly any flinched at the sight of the Legendary Pokemon. Zekrom roared, electric tail sparking. Their Pokemon's response were to roar back, screaming, howling.

"... Your Pokemon's voices... They are interesting indeed," N said, in a low voice. And indeed, they were, as each called out in a loud and clear voice.

_You cannot stay like this forever young trainer, _warned Saur.

_Don't even try! _Hissed Charizard. _No matter how many Legendary Pokemon you have, we shall beat you down, for we are much, much stronger than you can ever become!_

_Do not even think of trying to 'liberate' us, _Blasty growled. _For we love our trainers! They are our partners, our friends, and we will stick with them to the end! _

_Even though you were truly cared for White that day, _Amanda paused to snarl at N. _You still lost my trust by letting me fight a battle you knew I would lose! _

_I always like a good fight, _Buoh laughed. _Sorry buddy, but you're going down! _

_We are one, _Empoleon, Tru, and Chimler cried out in unison. _And as such, defeat will be impossible!_

_Ha! _Exbo barked out a laugh. _With Gold and I fighting, there's no way we can lose! _

Megaree nodded. _We shall triumph!_

_There's no way we can lose! _Roared Zuzu, Toro, and Sceptile.

Feraligatr growled at N threateningly. _Your ideals are ridiculous! _He exclaimed.

N listened intently, before Zekrom let out another earth shaking roar. Red glared at N from under his hat.

"N!" He proclaimed, voice ringing around the plaza. "You are one; we are many. We are all interconnected, as we are the Pokedex Holders! We've beat many a Legendary before - do not think Zekrom will be any different!"

Before N could speak again, Green's voice rang out as well. "Can't believe I'm saying this," he muttered before speaking in a louder tone. "We have something that, if you continue as is, N, that you'll never have. We have friendship, and love on our side. We will not lose!" Immediately afterwards, he spat in the grass, as if to rid his tongue of the words.

Blue nodded. "Well said!" she said in a strong voice.

N stayed silent throughout, and measured his words before voicing them. "I have an ideal," he began slowly. "That I will protect, and Zekrom and I shall ensure that ideal comes true!" He glared back at Red. "And you will not stop me! Zekrom! Bolt Strike!"

Grunts and civilians watching alike scattered as the great God curled in on itself, before thrusting out in a great charge of electric power. Blue thunderbolts leaped from hand to hand, as he readied to launch himself forward in a movement of mass destruction, covered with lightning.

The Pokedex Holders reacted instantly. Red threw an arm forward.

"Saur, Frenzy Plant!"

Crystal and Emerald didn't even have to look at each other.

"Megaree, Sceptile, you too!" They called in unison. "Frenzy Plant!"

Unfortunately for Diamond, Tru knew not the move. But as the young boy watched on, Tru suddenly stiffened, and glared at Zekrom in the utmost.

"Frenzy Plant, Tru?" Diamond offered hesitantly. Before the order escaped Diamond's mouth, Tru erupted in a power that seemed almost natural to him, roots thrashing the ground as his Frenzy Plant joined with the senior Pokemon.

"Charizard, Blast Burn!"

"Toro, you too! Blast Burn!"

Gold laughed. "Finally!" he shouted. "Exbo, Blast Burn!"

The three massive fire streams combined, but the power still didn't seem at maximum.

Chimler gave Pearl a wink.

"Chimler!" Pearl shouted. "Blast Burn!"

Chimler inhaled a great breath, before performing the move with utmost perfection. The four fire streams combined, white hot. Slowly, the Frenzy Plant and Blast Burn moved to form one great energy stream. But an element was still lacking.

"Blasty! Hydro Cannon, now!"

Silver reacted also. "You heard her Feraligatr. Hydro Cannon!"

Ruby nodded. "Zuzu, Hydro Cannon!"

Platinum didn't hesitate. "Empoleon, Hydro Cannon!"

Four power streams of high powered water from four sides combined. The three streams of energy, grass, fire, water, combined, to form one powerful blast of pure energy.

White and Black watched on, in amazement at what power their seniors possessed.

The blast slammed Zekrom in the chest, causing the Legendary to stumble and bellow an ear shattering roar of pain, and the resulting white light blinded everyone.

But before N's vision went white, he heard a cry from each throat of the Dex Holders that made his blood run cold.

"Let's start a riot!"

* * *

**Mew: I've always wanted something awesome like this to happen. Please review, and no flames, please! Enjoy the rest of your night/day. ^^ **


End file.
